Aiden
by MoonlightSilverMady
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP AND RUNNING! It's seventeen years since Aiden had shot Vivian that terrible night and they hadn't seen each other since. But now Aiden's back with his daughter,and he'll stop at nothing to seek revenge on Vivian for ruining his life. Even if
1. Prolouge: In the forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Blood and Chocolate. It belongs to Annette Kurtis Clause. I only own my charries(Such as Khloe and Riker) so please do not take them without my permission. **

**This is my first Blood and Chocolate fan fiction, and I'm really hoping that it goes over well..or at least, half-way well. I know there are a couple grammer errors; you can point these out and suggest anything you wish. **

**The setting of this ficcy is seventeen years after Aiden shoots Vivian**

* * *

The silvery light of the full moon broke the darkness of the night; it's white tendrils reaching across the ground, like some pale hand grabbing at the blackness, trying to push it back The forest was deathly quiet, and nearly deserted. It was as if the inhabitants of the wood had retreated to their homes for the night, to escape the coming danger that only animals would know about. Except for a pair of human. The light cast it's glow on the pair, their forms silhouetted on the grass. Their breathing came in short panted bouts, and it seemed like they were trying to slow it to a minimum; they didn't want their presence known in this forest. The bigger form whispered hoarsely to his companion, his voice purely masculine and deep. "Khloe, get ready."

The younger human, a girl of maybe sixteen nodded. Khloe knew when to keep silent; tonight was one of them. After all, this was the prey the duo had been chasing for two weeks now, taking them all over the countryside and beyond. Tonight they had cornered him; and this time he would be theirs for the taking. But even though he was trapped, Khloe knew better then to doubt his kinds power. He was going to be at his strongest this evening, but they had to catch him tonight. Otherwise the creature would run free through the country, terrorizing the poor residents there. Khloe sighed, her ice blue eyes flashing fire at the thought of the beast.  
'Well, if all goes according to plan, no one will be harmed tonight. At least, not one of our kind; just the filthy animal'

Another voice crept into her head though, it's tone mocking and childish._ 'Oh, and you're so sure are you? What if this one fights back? What if you make a mistake, like you did with Kyle?'  
_Khloe's eyes watered and she wiped the tears away with the back of her gloved hand. She'd been done with crying for two years now since her brother's death. It was time to move on.  
As though to reassure herself, she cast a glance to the leather bags nearby, and confidence surged through her. Khloe reached over and took a hold of her gun, cocking it with a tiny click. 'This time, they'll be the ones to die.' A sudden shaking in the bushes about ten feet ahead made Khloe's attention turn to the rustling and her companion stiffened beside her.  
"Get ready, Khloe. He's here."

Slowly, a figure emerged from the bushes, unidentifiable in the night's grip. The older man's eyes glistened with malicious as the shadowy animal stepped into the moonlight. Khloe gasped in spite of herself at the creature's appearance. It was a large wolf with broad shoulders that were enlarged by muscles rippling under it's midnight black pelt; it's muzzle was narrow and sharply pointed, with tiny tuffs of sleek snow white fur raised above his golden eyes. To any untrained eyes, it would seem like any ordinary wolf, only just on the bigger side. But to those who know better, this creature could not possibly be a wolf. No, indeed; its legs were too long and wiry; it's paws about the size of outstretched hands, and it's back paws the size of a teenaged boy's feet. The wolf-creature's eyes held an intelligent fire; one that could burn and was so human like in the way that it could show emotions and carry it's feelings through them.

Quietly, the wolf-creature turned its regal head to the pair, as if he knew they were there, just sitting there watching him. Khloe's friend took his gun silently, his eyes locked on his prey.  
"When I give the signal, fire the tranquilizer darts." He said softly. Khloe nodded, and aimed her gun at the beast's hind flanks. But suddenly, the beast growled loudly; the wind had shifted, carrying the humans' scent to his nose and his fierce golden eyes sharpened intently.  
Realizing the tide had turned, the man cocked his gun and roared to Khloe.  
"SHOOT!"

Khloe instantly fired, like it was a second instinct. Yet somehow, the creature dodged the dart, muzzle twisted in a snarl and headed to the safety of the sheltered forest, though it was running to spare the humans, not from fear. The beast knew he could kill them both with a single bite; or even worse, turn them into…. one of his kind.  
Khloe jumped up, gun in hand, and started to go after the wolf, heart pounding from the wild adrenaline rush. A commanding voice made halt her though, and she span around to face its owner. "Khloe, let him go. That one's gotten away again; nothing we can do."

A stocky well muscled man was standing in the shadows of the trees, hands on his hips in a way that stated plainly, 'Don't mess with me.' He had the appearance of a biker; his leather jacket and faded blue jeans were well worn. His hair had once been long, almost like a retro hippie, but had been cut into a military buzz cut. Once long ago he'd been clothed in bright vivid colors, brightening his blue eyes. But now, he wore only jeans and that same black biker's jacket everyday. Khloe's dad had owned a languid life style, but that was only what she'd heard. Never had she experienced it. Dreamy eyes had been replaced with sharp ones that took in everything with contempt. Or nearly, everything except his teenage daughter.  
"Daddy!" Khloe exclaimed in surprise, placing her gun carelessly on the ground before being swept into her father's arms. Khloe's father buried his face in her tawny hair and said with a voice thick with emotion, "I'm back, baby. Just as I told you, right?" Khloe nodded, too happy too speak. The other man came over and shook hands roughly with his best friend. "Hey Jem, nice try on that shot," Dad greeted warmly, "And thanks for taking care of Khloe for me while I was hunting in Pennsylvania. Got a good number of the beasts."  
Jem grinned crookedly. "Nice. But I didn't fire the shot; your daughter did that."

"Just like her old pop, huh? Hunting the loups-garoux can be very difficult, but you're your daddy's girl."  
Khole blushed and giggled at her father's compliments. Jem smiled and clapped his buddy on his shoulder.  
"Come on bub, let's go celebrate. For getting that stupid werewolf next time, hmm?" The men roared with laughter and gathered up their supplies.  
Khloe sighed contently, then looked back to the woods. Her thoughts went back to the prey they had lost, and she frowned from a bit of anger and frustration. 'I'll get you soon, wolf-boy.' Khloe thought solemnly her eyes blazing blue fire, 'No matter how long you hide, I'll find you. Then I'll revenge my mother and brother, you'll see. My father and I will do it together. Teagues can't be evaded easily'

"Hey Khole, come on you slow poke. We're going to get something to eat, don't wanna be left behind do you?" Khloe Teague grinned and raced after her father. He let her scramble in Jem's truck, then closed the door with a bang.  
From the trees a spine-chilling howl erupted, the tenor voice rising and falling. Aiden Teague's eyes narrowed in hatred at the sound and a single word escaped his lips,  
"Vivian.."  
Then Aiden leapt into the trunk, the werewolf's howl echoing behind them like a curse.

* * *

Any comments or reviews are much appreciated. Thanks much

Maddy


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two: The Meeting

* * *

The rising sun sent a golden glow into the windows of Riker Gandillion's room. Riker rolled over, shading his eyes from the sunlight's bright glare and moaned. A knock at his door made him stifle another groan.  
"Riker! Riker, it's time to get up for school." Vivian's voice rang through the room, stirring Riker slowly.  
Groggily he reached over to his alarm clock, to find it was 7:49. Riker was awake instantly. "MOM!" He bellowed, falling out of bed and racing over to the pile of clothes that he'd put there the night before, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Riker grabbed a pair of shabby jeans from the pile, and hoping they were at least somewhat clean. He scrabbled into them, then began to rummage around for a decent shirt he could wear.  
"Because you're tired," A voice said, though it wasn't Vivian's. Riker whirled around to find a sixteen-year-old girl watching him, amused at his race to get dressed. She was tall with golden skin tones that brought out her sparkling green eyes and had shoulder length auburn hair that was almost always shining like sunshine.  
"Lark, get out!" Riker commanded his twin sister. Lark smiled coyly though and made herself comfortable on his rumpled bed. _'Great Moon, she always has to defy me.'_ Riker thought angrily as he glared at his sister.  
"What do you want anyways?" Lark looked mocking shocked at her brother's tone, and replied in a high pitched girly voice, "Now now Rikie, no need to get your boxers in a twist." Lark smirked as Riker let out a low growl. "Just thought you'd like to know Dad's taking us to school, as we missed the bus. And he's leaving in oh, about…..five minutes."  
Riker snarled in frustration. Why did Gabriel have to make everything so rushed? He glanced out his window and saw the old blue Chevy parked in the driveway, it's exhaust pipe letting out puffs of smoke every few seconds. He also said his father's muscular figure in the driver's seat, tapping his hands impatiently on the wheel. Gabriel wasn't in a good mood.  
Ignoring Lark, Riker dashed to his closet and began scuffling through the hangers, still trying to find something to wear. Lark observed her brother for a moment before suggesting dryly, "Just wear your white tank and that studded black jacket. You're gonna need it; supposed to drop pretty low today." Riker followed Lark's instructions, yanking the tank over his head and shoulders then clumsily putting on his leather biker jacket.  
Lark studied him as she walked to the doorway, casting a glance at him as if to say, 'Not bad'  
Then wordlessly she left. Riker heard her footsteps echo down the stairs. Shortly Riker was downstairs in the rather large and homely kitchen getting some type of breakfast so he wouldn't starve to death during the long hours of school. 'School,' Riker thought grimly as he ran outside and swung the truck door open. 'What's the use? I mean, if it was filled with more wolf-kind, then it'd be somewhat bare able.

But being with meat-people all day? _Great Moon, just looking at them makes me want to make the change.'_ Since the pack had moved to the River Valley rural real sixteen years ago, a year before Riker was born, Gabriel had forced all the pack kids to attend a homo-sapiens school; no wolf-kind beside the pack members. Even though there was a home-schooled pack member that had offered to teach the kids. But after the pack's terrible year in the suburbs, Gabriel insisted that the only way to fend the blood-thirst off was too be around the humans more often so the pack could get used to them.  
_ 'That just plain stupid. I would think it'd drive people up the wall.'_ Riker looked at his father's strong face, realizing he'd been too swept away in his thoughts to feel the truck moving. Gabriel noticed his son's glance, and he let out a throaty question.  
"Where did you get to last night? Kall and Den said they didn't know where you were." Riker's face flushed. Silently he reminded himself to do something painful to the twins later. He muttered, "I went running with Sorcha last night." Gabriel lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. Riker knew what he thought about Sorcha.  
_ 'But he really doesn't know. Not like I do.'_ Riker's eyes glazed over as he thought about her. Sorcha was an exceptionally beautiful loup-garou; everyone knew. She had short hair with sassy black streaks that made it look like tiger strips and enchanting gray eyes that were enhanced by long dark eyelashes. Sorcha's face was round and tanned from being out in the sun all the time; she was tall and leggy like her father, Gregory, and had his sense of fun as well. Sometimes that got her in trouble with the pack, and with Gabriel and Vivian.

From the backseat Lark snorted.  
"I don't understand why all you guys like her so much," She said as she applied mascara on, "Sure she's pretty, but she's a brat."  
"What? Would you rather have Den and Kall chasing after your tail?" Riker asked. Lark didn't say anything but let out a small growl of annoyance. "Stop you two." Gabriel commanded as the truck slowed to a stop in front of the gray-bricked building that was River Valley High. "Now's not the time for your bickering. Now get out before you're later then you already are." Sluggishly, brother and sister tumbled out of the Chevy then grabbed their backpacks out of the back. With a black puff of smoke, Gabriel drove off not even bothering to say goodbye.  
"Such a loving Father we've got." Lark said dryly. Riker nodded in agreement. Lark slung her backpack over her shoulder then started walking off to a side building used for Home Ec, her first-period class.  
"See you at Kimbly's." She cried as she reached the door. Kimbly's was the place to be; a hangout that the pack went to often. Riker waved in acknowledgement then went over to the main building, hoping dearly it wasn't locked. But unfortunately, it was. Riker cursed at his bad luck then settled himself on the steps. There'd be no way to get in now; he'd have to wait for someone to come by and see him.  
"Bloody Moon, why couldn't Mom get me up at the right time?" Riker asked himself angrily. Though grudging he did admit to himself that she was considering him. But even so, any more tardies and he'd have detention. Riker shook his head; but then a shadow appeared before him blocking the sunlight making him look up. Standing before him was a pretty girl he'd never seen before. She had silky blonde hair that only reached to the tip of her ears, framing her round brown face and setting off her icy blue eyes. She was tall, mostly from her legs, and was skinny. Not unhealthily skinny, just enough to be fit.

"Get shut out?" She asked with a musical voice. Riker blinked and stood up, slicking his shaggy black hair back. "Yeah. I was a couple minutes late." The girl raised her perfectly slanted eyebrows in disbelief.  
"They lock the doors thirty minutes after the first bell rings." Riker shrugged. "Okay, maybe I was really late. But who are you? I've never seen you around here before." _'I'd have remembered if I had met you before.' _He thought. The girl smiled. "'Course you haven't seen me before; I'm a new sophomore, Khloe Rickwell. And you are..?"

"Riker Gandillion." Riker imagined that he saw Khloe's eyes flash at his name; but he was sure he was just imagining things…wasn't he?  
But she was the look was gone in seconds. "Well, let me help you get in, then I got to get to class. My first day and I'm already late." From her jean pocket Khloe produced a student card and slid it into the scanning lock. With a small click it swung open.  
"Ladies first." Riker said as he stepped aside to let Khloe passed. She snorted. "A gentleman, hmm?"  
Riker felt his face flush. Why weren't his charms working? They worked on every other girl that caught his eye. Especially the pack-girls. They all swooned after the Pack Prince, with his shaggy black curly locks and green eyes. He was built exactly like his father; tall with muscular arms and a broad torso that made the girls watch him with eyes burning with desire. It was the same way with humans; why should this one be any different?  
Khloe gave him a quizzical glance before walking into the halls, footsteps echoing. "Well, see you around then Riker."  
Riker grinned to himself. Khloe had captivated him and intrigued him. _'She'll see me sooner then she thinks.' _He thought, his claws unsheathing with delight.

Khloe's mind was in a whirl since meeting Riker. She couldn't stop thinking about his handsome looks; but most of all, his name was etched into her mind. Gandillion. _'Is he kin to that Vivian Father has been hunting all these long years?'_ Khloe thought as she spun the combination to her locker._ 'He must be. How many people's last name can be Gandillion'_  
She shook her head. That meant he was a werewolf; a creature waiting to be killed. After only being in this hick town for two weeks, they'd found their prey. Thank goodness Khloe had given her fake name to him; if his pack recognized her father's surname, they'd be out of River Valley fast as they could. _'Father will be very interested indeed. But until I talk to him, I'll have to keep an eye on his Riker guy'_  
She laughed softly to herself, eyes flashing with an evil purpose.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the two people that reviewed! It really gave me encouragement. Sorry this chappie is so long, but I wanted to put some details in. I'll try and get the next one out soon!

Maddy


	3. 3 A Talk

**Chapter 3: A Talk**

* * *

"Gandillon you said?"

It was later that afternoon, around three and Khloe had just gotten home. She'd also unfolded the day's unexpected events to her father.  
Now Aiden's face was twisted in a grin of grime amusement. He'd finally found Vivian again; he'd get his revenge soon. Aiden ruffled his daughter's hair. "Good job, Khloe." He said as he went over to a cabinet. Khloe knew that it was filled with werewolf hunting equipment; guns, tranquilizers, tracking devices and night-vision goggles.  
"I want you too keep your eyes on this kid, try to get close to him," Aiden said, tossing a small round object to Khloe. "Maybe he'll take after his mother and let something slip. Something important."  
Khloe nodded and clipped the metal object onto the inside of her ear. It was a recorder; it would transmit everything Khloe said to Riker directly to Aiden.  
Aiden studied his daughter carefully. "Make sure you don't tell him the name Teague. If Vivian hears it, she'll remember in a heart-beat." Khloe planted herself in her father's cushiony armchair. Then suddenly she asked, "Dad, why do you hate this Vivian woman so much?"  
Aiden stopped what he was doing and stood stalk still. Slowly he turned to face his daughter, his face a mask of anger.  
"She took away my life that night," He whispered harshly. "When she…" Aiden paused, his lips set in a tight, thin line. Khloe gazed into Aiden's eyes for a brief moment, but he looked away.  
"That's all you need to know for now Khloe. I'll tell you the rest when you're older.." Khloe sighed then got up and walked out of the room. She was still thinking about this Vivian that her father hated with a passion; ever since her mother, Kelly Desmond Teague, had died mysteriously five years ago on Halloween night, all Aiden had ever talked about was werewolves and a Vivian Gandillon. Khloe had once heard him say something about being watch by _them_. Though Khloe had no idea who "they" were.

_ 'Why would he blame her for my Mother's death?'_ Khloe thought as she made her way up to her bedroom. _'No one had a grudge against her.. at least, not that I know of. And besides, it couldn't have been her; for all we knew, her pack was here in River Valley.' _Khloe sighed again and flung herself on her bed. _'Doesn't matter now; it's not like Mom's going to come back anyways..'_ Then she closed her eyes and tried to suppress her sobs.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but after last one, I just needed to shorten it a bit. Anyways, comments are always appreciated.**

** Maddy**


	4. Chapter 4: A murder and the Night

**Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit; things have been crazy for me! My mom just opened a clothing store (oh yeah!) so I've been hard at work helping her. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really made my day, and I'll keep going! Enjoy chappie 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A murder and The Night**

"Come on Riker, let's go out tonight." Kall coaxed his friend. Riker sighed and tossed a rock into the water. The sun was setting behind the clouds with the moon rising to their backs, as round as a seven-month belly, giving the young loups-garoux a wonderful sensation.   
The trio was behind the house by the small pond, lazily reclining by the water's edge. They didn't know what to do; they had put beetles in the kitchen, gone into the city and hidden in the shadows of alleyways pelting humans with water balloons and anything else the mischief-makers could find. Kall had suggested chasing some helpless meat-people through the park in their wolf-skin, but at that, Riker had promptly refused. If Gabriel ever found out, his son would pay dearly.   
"Riker, come on, don't be such a pansy." Den taunted as he popped his fingers. Riker noticed they were already sprouting fur and Den's nails seemed longer then usual. Riker growled in irritation and snapped at Den angrily.   
"I'm not a pansy. I just don't think we should go out tonight, that's all. Anyways, Gabriel's holding a meeting," He added hurriedly. This seemed to settle Riker's friends somewhat, and they went back to throwing stones.   
A sudden movement in the bushes made Den jump; he blushed furiously when Lark emerged from them.

A cocky smile was plastered on her face as Kall looked away in embarrassment at being startled so easily.

"Hullo guys," Riker's sister greeted, her voice sounding as sweet as honey.

Den's face colored even redder, and he muttered something under his breath.

Kall and Riker gave each other a knowing glance and snickered softly. All of the pack knew that Den had a crush on their leader's daughter; he was too shy to ask her out though.   
"Hi Lark. What's going on?" Kall asked casually, placing his hands in his pockets. Lark's smile instantly vanished as she said, "Dad's calling the meeting earlier then usual," Lark looked away, and when she looked back at the boys, her eyes were filled with tears.   
"Fern was found dead this afternoon. A silver bullet punctured her heart." A shocked silence settled over the four. No one knew what to say. Fern was a young girl, only twelve. How could she be dead?   
"But who would carry silver bullets around?" Kall asked shattering the silence. Lark shrugged her shoulders then wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.   
"That's why Dad's calling the gathering early. We need to know who's out there, and if they know about us."   
"Let's go then." Den said as he straightened his jacket. The others nodded, and they started off to the lights of the house, now plainly visible in the darkness.

Minutes later, the pack had completely gathered in the living room, every face veiled in grief or anger. Word of Fern's death had spread like a forest fire, making everyone nervous. A pack-member hadn't been killed since Rafe had been shot seventeen years ago. The very idea of some human hurting the pack like this made Riker snarl.

The room quieted as Gabriel, accompanied by Vivian, stepped forward into the middle of the room. The pack leader gazed at each face around the circle, meeting every member's eyes. He's eyes stopped on the dead girl's weeping mother, a woman the pack had picked up a year ago named Alsma. Alsma turned away from Gabriel's eyes and buried her tear-streaked face into her neighbor's shoulder. Vivian cast a sympathetic glance at Alsma, then went to sit down by her daughter, leaving Gabriel in the spotlight so he could begin.   
"By now you all know of the tragic death of young Fern," Gabriel began, "And that her death was by a silver bullet to her heart. This has not happened for seventeen years now, and I don't understand why it's starting up now. However," He said, his voice rising, "I think it wasn't a random act. I think someone is hunting us."   
At this, pandemonium broke out. Everyone had his or her own opinions, and they each wanted to express them.

"Hunt us? Who would dare-"

"Some stupid homo-sapien-"

"This is ludicrous! Who would know about us? And if they did know, how'd they had the nerve to hunt us--"

"Well, I think-"

A single bellowing voice rose above all others; Riker and Lark were surprised to recognize it as their mother's.   
"Stop it, all of you!" Vivian scolded, her eyes flashing. "Youare allacting like witless puppies, not like the adults you should be. Now, if anyone is coming after us, they probably don't understand what they're getting into. Or maybe Fern was shot by accident by some rogue hunter. We don't have the answers." She paused for a moment, then continued. "But what we do know is we must be careful."   
"Vivian's right," Gabriel said, slicking back his hair. "Especially with the full moon in two week's time. Each one of you, keep an eye out."   
Gabriel and Vivian turned and walked off, along with Bucky and Esme, to the kitchen, signaling that this meeting was adjured. One by one, the pack began to disperse each going their separate ways. Den and Kall waved goodbye to Riker as the two made their way upstairs to their rooms. Soon, only Lark and Riker were left. Lark yawned and stretched before getting up. "Well, bro, I'm going for a run. Do you want to come?" Riker got up from his position on the leather couch, and shook his head.

"I need some time alone," He said not noticing his sister's disappointment, "But I promise on full moon, okay?" Lark sighed, and hugged Riker, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry, everything will turn out alright." Riker was touched by Lark's tenderness; she rarely spoke or acted like this. But it worried him too; this meant that Lark thought Fern's death wasn't an accident.

Before Riker could answer though, Lark had vanished through the side door, out into the night.

Riker made his way up the stairs but as he caught sight of the ripening moon, he changed his mind about going to bed. He needed to relax. He needed to run.   
Like a shadow, Riker slipped outside. He walked back to the pond he'd been at earlier, then stripped his clothes off, stashing them into a niche of a tree. The faint smells of wolf-kind lingered all around him, along with the intoxicating aroma of the night, making him feel giddy and powerful at his ability to change.   
Riker laughed softly, then clutched his stomach at the first ripple of the change. His skin prickled as his pelt sprouted all over his body, making a shaggy mane down his back. Riker let out a tiny moan as his legs popped and changed into a different direction, and he fell down to all fours, his palms already rough pads. Riker blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, he could see each blade of grass clearly, and the moonlight made everything even brighter.   
His face bulged outward and his teeth lengthened into razor sharp fangs. A tail poked out of his spine, and was quickly covered by flesh and fur.

Finally, the change was complete. For anyone not looking closely, Riker looked like a regular wolf. But his legs were too long, his ears too big, and his eyes held the light of Lady Moon. Wolf was only a term they'd adapted. They were much more though.   
_'The sweet, sweet night'_ Riker thought, letting his body quaver from excitement. A wispy smell of lilac wavered through the trees, and somehow it reminded Riker of that new girl, Khloe. His lips curled back, revealing his fangs in what was a wolf grin. _'I'll howl for you, human girl. I'll hunt you in my human skin, but rejoice as a wolf'   
_Then Riker tipped his head back and let out a joyful howl, one that filled the night with his tenor voice and echoed his song about the girl that he would soon make his own.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy and a Concert

**AN: Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed again! Especially BuriedNox and Vampiress-06, who keep giving me encouragement. Oh, yeah, sorry about using the quote from the book when Riker was changed. It's the only thing I could think of. Sorry this chappie is really short; been really busy. As always, reviews and/or suggestions are aprrechiated. Thanks always,**

**Maddy**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jealously and Concerts**

The next morning found Riker crawling up the ivy vines that lead to his second floor bedroom. Riker had stayed out all night, and he was exhausted from exploring the hidden forest paths and play hunting the rabbits that scurried across the grasslands. It was time for a nap, he'd decided. After, of course, he had taken a bath.

Quickly and quietly, Riker made his way into his room then grabbed his robe before making his way down to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the now clean Riker went back into his room and curled up on his bed. He closed his eyes, and let his breath come in slower pants. He smiled in his semi-sleep and slowed his breathing down, like a person dreaming. Riker's thoughts drifted again back to Khloe, the girl that had so captivated him.

_'I wonder what she thinks of me?'_ Riker couldn't help but wonder as he buried himself even further under the covers._ 'Can she see me for what I truly am? The ripple of my pelt, or the sharpness of my fangs? Or does Khloe see me as any ordinary human, a meat-boy, unfit and unable to make the wonderful change?'_

As if to answer his questions, a knock sounded at his door and Lark's voice rang through the room.

"Hey bro, someone's on the phone for you. Says her name's Khloe Rickwell." Instantly, Riker was awake and out of bed as he scrambled to the door. He yanked it open and snatched the phone out of his sister's hands before slamming his door in her surprised face.

"Hello," Riker said into the receiver. He hoped Khloe hadn't already hung up yet. She hadn't.

"Um, hi Riker. This is Khloe."

"Hey, how are you? And how did you get my number?" Riker grimaced as the words left his mouth. _I can't believe that I just asked that stupid question._ Khloe sounded amused when she answered him, and Riker couldn't help but blush.

"I have my connections. But anyways, I was just calling to see what you were doing tonight, because I've got an extra ticket to that Reliant K concert.. Do you wanna go?"

Riker's heart skipped a beat. Go to a concert with Khloe? Already? He grinned.

"'Course I do. What time should I pick you up?"   
"How 'bout seven thirty? The concert starts at eight fifteen, so it should give us plenty of time.. together."   
Khloe's voice sounded wispy as she said the last part. He puffed up like a strutting rooster at the thought of Khloe and himself alone together, and he answered huskily.   
"Sounds perfect. What's your address?"   
"Um, just pick me up at Kimbly's. My dad, erm, isn't too keen about me inviting you."

_'Which is some of the truth.'_ Khloe thought on the other side of the line. Riker's grin was wiped off his face instantly, and he deflated. Uh oh. If a dad doesn't approve, then a guy didn't have a chance.

"Oh, okay then. Pick you up at Kimbly's at seven thirty."

"Cool. See you tonight then, Riker. Bye."

As he hung up, Riker jumped on his head and stifled a whoop of joy. _'I'm going on a date with_ KHLOE'

"I can't believe she wants to go with me." He whispered excited to himself "Who wants to go out with you?"

Riker turned to the doorway, a snarl forming on his face. But he held it back as soon as he saw who it was.Sorcha was leaning against his doorframe, hands crossed across her chest. Riker smoothed his hair back, and stood up.   
"Err, hi Sorcha." He said. Riker hated it when she caught him unprepared to talk to her. He made his voice sound silky and oily, trying to sound cool and ready for anything.   
"That was my new…friend." Riker didn't know why he didn't want to call Khloe his girlfriend. They were kind of going out- weren't they?   
A smile played on Sorcha's lips. "Don't you mean your girlfriend? Don't look shocked; Lark told me a meat-girl called you and I just wanted to check it out."

Blast Lark; why can't she keep her mouth shut?

But an inspiration hit Riker; maybe he could play the jealousy card. He put a slick smile on, and came closer to Sorcha, his body still a little damp and cool from his shower. He saw Sorcha's face flicker with desire. It passed quickly "Well, yeah, you could say she's my girlfriend. What's it to you Sorcha? Not jealous are you?" Riker leaned against his wall, and watched Sorcha's gray eyes flash angrily.   
"Why should I be jealous of some meat-gal? And why should you go after her, when you could have me?"   
Riker smiled wickedly.   
"Because she's better looking then you."   
Sorcha bristled and let out a growl. "Oh yeah, wise guy? We'll just see about that." Then Sorcha stalked off into the dim hallway. Riker could practically see her fuming. He grinned and closed the door, before beginning to dig through his closet for something to wear for that night.


	6. Chapter 6: A Kiss and an Apperance

**Chapter 6: A Kiss and an Apperance**

* * *

Khloe sighed as she put down the phone. She didn't really want to go to this concert-on the contrary, she just wanted to stay home that night. But Aiden had requested --really demanded-that Khloe take Riker to this concert. His exact words were 'To get close to him even more' But as she thought of his face, she suddenly did want to go. _'But I barely even know Riker! How can I be falling for him'  
_  
Khloe shook her head, trying to rid herself of the possible feelings for Riker, then went over to her closet, and reluctantly began to shuffle through her assortment of clothes. She had no idea what to wear. Something conservative and non-revealing? Or something wild and crazy? After moments of battling with herself, Khloe pulled out a soft, blood red dress that she knew fit every curve of her body and showed off her long legs. She smiled at the thought of seeing Riker's face when he pulled up at Kimbly's and saw her sitting there, watching for him. Khloe swept the dress off it's hanger, wiggled into it, then went to the bathroom to try to make her hair look halfway decent. She plugged the curling iron in, and then started getting ready.

A few hours later, Riker was at Kimbly's in his Dad's pickup. It was now 7:30. For once, Riker wasn't late to something. He drummed his fingers on the wheel, scanning for Khloe all the while. Riker looked down at himself and hoped he wasn't too under dressed. He wore jeans (Like always) and a white American Eagle shirt. It was the only thing he could find.

Someone knocked at the window of the car. It was Khloe. Riker, trying to be a gentleman, hopped out to open the door for her. He inhaled sharply when he saw her. Khloe's tawny hair was pile atop her head, falling down in ringlets around her eyes, making them sparkle. She was wearing a sequenced red dress that gave off red flashes of light when she moved and clung to her every curve and that made her long legs seem even longer.  
"You look great." Riker said as he swung the car door open. Khloe smiled and Riker saw her face color slightly.

"Thanks. I feel so overdressed though." Khloe said as she slide into the passenger seat of the car. "You're fine, Khloe." He commented before closing the door.

Riker made his way to the driver's side, then jumped in and started the motor, all in one motion. "Um, are you sure your dad doesn't mind you coming with me?" Riker asked nervously. Khloe looked away uncomfortably. Should she tell him about her father? What he was like? She decided against it.

"Well, I do have to admit he wasn't jumping for joy when I told him who I was going with. But," She added, seeing Riker's discouraged face, "That's just because he hasn't met you yet. I'm sure once he has, he'll let me go out with you all the time." Khloe smiled and relief washed over Riker. There was silence in the car for a few minutes as they drove along, but it was an easy silence, the type that close friends have sometimes when they're just happy to be around each other. A thought hit Riker suddenly.

"Khloe, do you believe in magic"  
The girl looked at him for a moment, pondering whether to answer his question or not, but she finally said quietly.  
"Some, yes. Like selkies in a Scottish fairytale; vampires who come out only in the dead of night to find their victims… or maybe werewolves who are changed under the light of the moon"  
Riker's heart skipped a beat when she mentioned his kind. So she did think his people existed. Maybe she'd accept him after all then, if he ever revealed himself to her. 'I wouldn't be that stupid though..' Riker thought. Yet somehow, he wasn't so sure.  
"Do you think that stuff is real Riker"  
"Yes I do." _Otherwise I wouldn't exist_. Riker mused to himself softly.

Finally they pulled up to the parking lot of the theatre, where already crowds of people were gathering. Khloe and Riker went to the gates, hand in hand. Luckily, Khloe already had the tickets- they were prime seats, only two rows away from the stage.  
"Ready to get your groove on?" Riker asked Khloe teasingly, a sly grin on his face. Khloe let out a laugh. "Of course. But the question is baby, are you ready to try and keep up with me"  
Riker let out a chuckle, his eyes shining. They swayed as the music took them away, and Riker got a little closer to Khloe; he was testing to see how far she'd let him go. To his pleasure, she smiled her sweet smile and came closer as well.

Riker slowly snaked his arms around her waist and brought them together. Khloe's eyes widened a little in surprise, but the surprise was replaced by longing.  
_Great Moon she's pretty_. Riker thought to himself. Quickly, before he had a chance to change his mind, he leaned down and gave her a kiss. Riker was surprised at how soft she was; usually all the girls he'd dated were fierce and sharp when they kissed, like they wanted to bite. Khloe was gentle and taunting, like she wanted him to wait. With a sigh she drew back. Riker was perplexed.  
Khloe smiled again and said softly, "This is a great date, Riker." Then she leaned forward to give him another kiss---- only to be stopped by a sudden howl. Riker whipped his head around at the familiar noise.

Standing a few feet away from them was Lark, Sorcha, Den and Kall. Lark was dancing to the music besides Den, while Kall tried to get Sorcha to dance with him. But Sorcha wasn't paying attention to his antics; she was watching Riker and Khloe with anger in her eyes. Riker growled quietly and pulled Khloe away from Scorch's sight.  
_Darn them_, Riker thought, furious. _I'll get them for this. Sorcha especially_ If only they hadn't howled, he would have gotten that second kiss…

* * *

**a/n: Sorry I took so long to get this chappie out! Everything in my life's crazy right now! I had to help my mom get the store open. Anyways, comments are welcome!**

**Maddy**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the Gandillons

**Chapter 7: Meet the Gandillons.**

"Bloody Moon, I can't believe this is happening!" Riker yipped. It was four days after the concert, and he was running around like a mad man. Lark had spilled the beans to his parents about the concert-and who he was with. So, of course, Vivian and Gabriel wanted to see who this girl was, and what she was doing hanging around their son.

But the one thing they didn't know was that Khloe wasn't wolf-kind, as he'd told them.  
_Mom and Dad are in for a big surprise,_Riker thought grimly as he peered out the window, searching for Khloe's car to pull up. _Let's just hope that something doesn't slip from them about our kind. _

Suddenly, a green VMW Beetle stopped in front of his home. He saw Khloe jump out hurridedly, her tawny hair flying everywhere, and even from here he could smell her nervousness-or was it fear? It was sharp and strong, like she was afraid of something. _But of what? _He wondered. Was it meeting his family? Coming to his house? His stomach plummeted as he thought of another reason; maybe she was coming to break up with him, and was worried at how he would react? Riker growled softly at being so vulnerable in this girl's clutches. Was this how every guy felt about his girl? With one last glance at the window, he ran downstairs.

Khloe made her way nervously to the door, her thoughts whirling. She was walking right into a den of wolves. How would they react to her? Would they attack? Or would they just leave her be?

_I hate so many questions. _Khloe sighed, smoothed down her black skirt, and ran her fingers through her hair.

_I should have brought some gift to them, _She thought grimly as she reached for the door knocker. _But what do you get a bunch of werewolves? A slab of meat? _Khloe giggled softly to herself as she banged on the door. _Maybe I should have brought along my revolver, _She couldn't help but think. She imagioned herself standing in Riker's living room, gun in hand, scanning the room with stoney eyes. Then Riker's face flashed in her mind's eye, and she shook her head. How could she do something like that?

_But how can I be dating a lycan? For pity's sake, my father is a werewolf hunter! _She grimaced as she remembered where he was tonight; on a hunt again, stalking some beast close to the Gandillon's territory.

_I hope for Riker's sake it's not someone he doesn't know.._ Just the idea of causing Riker pain made her heart ache.

Just then, the door opened, and Gabriel and Vivian stood in the doorway.

"Hello!" Vivian greeted warmly. Her eyes were narrowed and cold though. "You must be the Khloe that Riker keeps talking about. Come in, come in!"

Khloe gave a nervous smile, and stepped inside. The living room was visable from the hallway; it was large and spacious, with big cushiony armchairs centered around a fireplace. Khloe wanted to go and bury herself in one of the couches and forget about meeting Mr. and Mrs. Gandillon.

"Please, make yourself at home in the living room," Gabriel said, his voice velvety, as if trying to comfort her and make her comfortable. His mate though had her lips pursed, and her eyes were visious. Khloe nodded, and settled herself on one of the armchairs.

"Thank you very much for inviting me into your lovely house," She said, using her best manners. Gabriel grinned. "Why, seems like Riker picked a very proper young lady."

Vivian growled softly, and Khloe blushed.

Just then, Riker came from upstairs. He was dressed nicely, with a black button down shirt and khaki pants, and for once, he'd actually done something with his hair.

Khloe wanted to run up and whisk him away, and never think of his parents again.

"Khloe, I see you've met my father, Gabriel, and my mother, Vivian." He said. Khloe nodded, and forced a smile for him.

"Yes," She said.

"Well, lunch will be ready shortly," Gabriel said, "so, you two can just sit and talk..or maybe you can show Khloe the house, Riker."

"Just don't get near that rancid bedroom of yours," Vivian hissed. Riker's cheeks colored instantly, and Khloe lowered her eyes.

"What can we do, when everyone's here?" He muttered. Gabriel's eyes danced in amusement, but Vivian wasn't happy at all.

Lark suddenly walked in the front door, along with Sorcha, Den and Kall. Riker groaned. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey there, Rikie!" Lark said. Riker growled when Lark used his pet name. Khloe burst out laughing, and the four turned and finally noticed her.

"Hiya, new gal," Riker's sister yipped. She was looking at Khloe warmly, unlike Sorcha who appeared like at any moment she would run over and strangle the meat-girl. Den and Kall though, watched Khloe like she was a tasty morsel. Riker put a protective arm around her, telling the other boys to back off.

"Well, you kids go and show Khloe around," Gabriel boomed as he stalked off toward the kitchen. Vivian grabbed her son's shirt before he could run away, and told the teenagers, "Go ahead and take Khloe upstairs. Show her the game room; I have to have a little talk with Riker.."

Den and Kall passed each other a glance, and they got a mischevious look in their eyes.

"But Mom-" Riker protested.

"No buts," Vivian snapped. She glared at her son, and all he could do was watch helplessly as his so called friends drug Khloe upstairs. He hoped they didn't do anything stupid, otherwise he'd have to get angry..

"What is the meaning of this?" Vivian snarled as soon as the others were out of earshot. "You told your father and I that this Khloe was a loup-garou! But in reality, she's a human! Well, what do you have to say?"

Riker's eyes flashed. "So what if I lied?" He hissed. "You did the same, long ago."

Vivan's face became a mask of rage. "And look what happened when I tried to get intimate with a meat boy! I was nearly killed, and so was your father! The pack was nearly exposed! Riker, you have to stop seeing her!"

Riker growled loudly, and his eyes seemed more golden then anything. "You can't tell me who to date!" He said defiantly. Vivian put her hands on her hips, and quoted, " 'Don't date if you can't mate,' "

Her son snorted. "I'm dating her, not trying to get her pregnant. And besides," He added softly, "she believes in us.. she's different."

Vivian's eyes widened, and she was reminded of a young girl who thought that same thing about someone as well..

"But Riker," She said, her voice gentler as well, "you could never show her your other side, not even if she does think we're real.. Aiden thought that same thing.." She trailed off, her thoughts on the boy that'd made her life so confusing, yet had made it joyous as well.

She sighed.

"We'll talk about this later." The pack's queen said. "Right now, you need to go upstairs and make sure that the others aren't playing some prank on her."

Riker nodded, and turned to go. He was stopped by his mother's voice, "But Riker, you know that this will not last forever... you'll let something slip soon, or worse, reveal yourself. Don't make the same mistake I did.." Then she hurrided out of the living room, and headed to the kitchen as well.

"So, Khloe," Den said, a cocky grin on his face, "How far have you and Riker gotten?" Khloe blushed, but said boldly, "Why do you want to know? Jealous, or maybe you just want to find out because you can't get past first on any date."

Kall brayed with laughter, and Lark giggled. "I like you, Khlo," She said. Den scowled and Sorcha glared at the newcomer.

"So, what's your last name?" Sorcha questioned. Instantly Khloe became nervous.

"Um, Tea- I mean, Rickwell." She was breaking out in cold sweat, and she had no idea why. And why did she start to use her real name?

Sorcha raised an eyebrow.

"Don't studder there, Miss Tearickwell," She sneered at the meat girl, running the two names she'd given to the group together.

Khloe's eyes narrowed, and anger coursed through her. She did not like this Sorcha.

Right before she was going to say something, Riker came in.

"Hey everyone, hope you're being nice to Khloe," He said. He studied them behind Khloe's back, and bared his teeth. Lark rolled her eyes and Kall snickered.

"The others were just telling some of your families' interesting history," Khloe commented. "And you never told me you had a sister, or that you're cousins and uncles and aunts lived with you."

Riker snorted. It was easier to call everyone in his pack family, then explain.

"Yeah, well, I figured you'd find out sooner or later," He said, carelessly.

Just then, Vivian's voice rang from downstairs. "Lunch is ready you guys!" She yelled. The guys, along with Sorcha, got up and raced down the stairs, while Lark, Khloe and Riker stayed behind and took their time.

"Sorcha doesn't seem to care for me much," Khloe said to the two. Lark shook her head. "Well, no. But that's because she's been trying to date Riker for quite some time now. She's just jealous."

Khloe looked back and forth between Riker and his sister. "But isn't she your cousin?" She yipped.

"No..." How could he explain? Thinking quickly, he said, "Sorcha's the landlord's daughter. She lives nearby, but drops by time to time."

"Oh," Was all Khloe said. When they reached the dining room, there were three spots between Gabriel and Vivian. With a purposeful glance to his sister, he and Lark took the two seats besides their parents, leaving the middle seat free.

On the table was loads and loads of meat. Khloe's eyes wrinkled up in disgust; she was purely a vegitarian, but she didn't want to insult her hosts. With a slight grimace, she stabbed at some steak and put it into her mouth. She wanted to spit it out, but denied the urge.

"So, Khloe," Vivian said as she sawed through a peice of hamburger. "What do your parents do for a living?"

Khloe chewed her steak slowly, and finally managed to say, "My father is a real-estate agent, and part time hunter. My mother passed away five years ago.."

The girl looked down at the red, tender food. She hated bringing up her mother.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Vivian said sincerly. Khloe smiled slightly, "It's alright. I've gotten used to it."

There was a few moments of quiet, before Gabriel cleared his throat, and Vivian asked another question.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your father's name?"

Without thinking, Khloe answered.

"Aiden."

The clatter of a fork falling onto the plate was the only thing that anyone heard. Gabriel looked at his mate with understanding eyes. Vivian was staring, wide eyed in surprise at the meat girl in front of her. Riker and Lark gave each other worried glances

"Aiden? Aiden Teague?" She asked shakedily. Khloe realized what she'd said, and muttered, "Oh, no. Aiden Rickwell.."

Vivian relaxed. "Sorry, it's just I used to know a Aiden Teague, and he doesn't bring back happy memories.."

She cleared her throat.  
"And, your mother's?"

"Kelly, Kelly Cinkas."

The rest of the visit was pretty quiet.

Later, when the sun was setting, and Khloe was fixing to leave, Riker took her hand and lead her away from everyone, into the back yard. She giggled as he kissed her neck gently, trying to restrain himself from biting her. Suddenly, she grew serious.

"I don't think your Mother liked me," She confided in him. Riker's eyes were still on Khloe's lips, but he answered quickly. "No, she loved you. I just think she got freaked out by your dad's name."

Khloe shrugged Riker off, and looked him in the eye. "What happened to her and this 'Aiden'?" She inquired. She was curious of what her father had done to make a werewolf, a loup-garou, so afraid of her.

Riker sighed. "He tried to kill my mom when he found out something about her back ground," He said, using the edited version. Khloe was quiet for a few moments, opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. She couldn't tell him, not yet.

"Hey," Riker said, his lips curved with desire. "Forget about it; you're going to always be welcome at my house."

She smiled and said one thing before their lips met.

"Thank you."

High above them, the ever watchful moon shone brightly down on them, looking out for her children.

**A/N :  
Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but things have been crazy for me. I'm actually quite proud of this chappie; I think it's longer then my other ones have ever been. I've also seen some new BC fictions around, and I plan to check them out. Anyway, rr! Critiques are welcome!**

**Mady **


	8. Chapter 8: Full Moon Troubles

**Chapter 8:Full Moon Troubles.**

For the next week, Khloe and the other teenage metamorphs hung around each other for the next week. They-with the exception of Sorcha, who didn't hang with the gang as much- could be seen regurally at the mall, making mischief, or taunting some high school girls. Of course, that part was mainly the boys; the girls on the other hand, went shopping. Slowly, Khloe began to like them for who they were. She even once forgot that they were werewolves- until Tuesday night.

They were at Ranskill Park, lounging around, occasionally pranking some passerby, when Khloe sighed and snuggled against Riker.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" She asked them. The others got a defensive look on their faces. That night was

"Well," Riker said slowly. "Um..."

"I take it that means everyone's free?" Khloe asked hopefully. She actually enjoyed being around the pack kids.

"Do you guys wanna go see a movie? I heard this really good scary movie came out at the dollar theater." She sounded hopeful, and ventured further when no one answered. "_PLEASE_?"

Khloe's eyes widened and she watched all the others with a puppy dog expression.

"Sorry, 'Loe," Lark said sincerly. "My parents have strictly forbiddean Riker and I from going out tonight. We, erm, did something pretty stupid to get us grounded."

"Same for me and Kall," Den added. Khloe's eyes fell.

"Oh," Was all she said. Riker was worried when she was silent for the rest of the day, until he dropped her off at home.

"Are you sure that you're busy?" She pleaded one last time. Riker gave an apologetic smile.

"Yeah. Maybe we can do something later?"

Khloe sighed loudly, just to tease him. "Alright," She yeilded. "But you owe me." Riker chuckled, and leaned closer to her, and gave her a quick kiss. "Okay, deal."

When she got inside, Khloe saw Aiden gearing up very heavily. She paused at the foot of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked her father. Aidan gave her a scalding look. "Tonight's full moon; I'm heading out to hunt."

_So that's why Riker and the others couldn't go with me! _She suddenly realized.

"Oh. Well, good hunting." Khloe said casually. Aidan stopped her with another evil look. "Why, Khloe, I'm surprised. You know that Jem's gone, and I need another pair of hands. So, you're coming with me."

Khloe swallowed with a lump in her throat. "Dad, do I have to come?"

Aidan glared at his daughter. "Yes, you do. Khloe, you better not be getting close to that lycan kid; otherwise I'll have to take you away from him."

Khloe growled. "You can't tell me who to date," She snapped. Aidan's eyes widened. "Khloe, you cannot be falling for a werewolf! And I am your father; it gives me the full right."

"You're coming tonight and that's that."

Later,Riker sighed and stretched his arms to the sky as the sun began to sink below the horizon, and he could see the faint outline of the full moon in the heavens. His skin prickled roughly and his eyes could see the faintest hair on a leaf. He wished that the sun would disappear forever and leave only the Goddess to rule the night.

_I hate waiting for full moon,_ He thought, as he ran downstairs. He was going running with the pack in the forest behind the house, then later, he would head off with Kall, Den, Sorcha and Lark to Lym's Meadow, a five minute run from the edge of the woods. The meadow was a favorite place of the teenage loups-garoux to hang out; it was unmarked, and was the best place for hunting rabbits. Usually it was deserted as well.

The others were waiting for Riker when he walked into the kitchen. Lark tousled her thick, tawny hair with hands that tapered into long claws; Kall and Den bantered each other, grinning. Sorcha watched the others with eyes that were more golden then anything.

"I wish the sun would set already," Lark whined. Sorcha snorted. "Doesn't everyone?" She muttered.

Riker glanced out the window anxiously, and was relieved to see that the sky was growing darker, the light of the moon brighter. Vivian, Gabriel and the Four, as the old Five were now called, entered the room, worried expressions on their face.

"Riker, Lark," Vivian said, her voice tight. "Are you two planning to go to Lym's Meadow?"

They nodded, wondering why their mother was so tense. The Queen exchanged glances with the other grown males, then turned back to her children.

"You can't go to the meadow," She said.

Riker growled. "And why not?" He snapped. He hated being told what to do by his mom. Gabriel's eyes flashed, and his jaw twitched. "Because your mother told you so, that's why."

Den and Kall snickered, and Sorcha snorted. Gregory's attention turned to his daughter. "That goes for you too, Sora."

"And you guys as well, Den, Kall." Ulf, their father, said.

The kids groaned.

"Why are you banning us for going to the meadow?" Riker questioned again. "We've always been able to go there before!"

Gabriel snarled, and resisted the urge to swat his son. Vivian placed her hand on her mate's shoulder, trying to calm him. "Your father has received news from another pack that lives nearby that one of their own was shot two days ago when he was out running alone. Silver bullets killed him. The pack's leader says that someone saw who shot the poor wolf, and the gunman was a male. He was armed from head to toe in guns and other weapons.."

Vivian trailed off, but she didn't need to finish. The kids knew that Vivian and Gabriel believed that the hunter would come to their lands.

"So, Gabe and Vivie having everyone in the pack stay as close as possible to the house," Finn explained. "so in case of something happening, we can get back here as fast as possible. And since it's full moon, the creep is gonna be out there, just watching for us."

"Luckily, Gabe hasn't locked us in the house," Willem muttered.Gaberiel shot him a crooked grin.

"If you prefer, Willem, I'll keep you in here." He said.

Willem's eyes widened, but he smiled, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. "You wouldn't be able to lay a paw on me, you old dog." He teased.

Lark rolled her eyes at the two, and her eyes strayed to the moon. "Can we please go now?" She asked. "I really don't feel like listening to you two argue about who can beat who."

Vivian nodded, and told the teenagers to go ahead of them, and that they'd be out there in a moment.

Outside, Riker wanted to howl with joy. He felt the familiar creaking and crunching of bones reforming as he tossed off his shirt, and a shaggy mane soon replaced his flesh. Quickly, before he fully changed, he threw his pants down. Riker fell forward to all fours, and he grimaced as his teeth sharpened and his face bulged.

He tipped his head back and let loose a howl. He heard Lark's light, soprano raise to match his; the twins' voices stayed in lower keys, but were rich and throbbing with life. Sorcha, as if competing with Lark, rose higher and higher.

Other members of the pack emerged from the shadows of the house, and joined the song the Pack Prince had begun. Riker growled softly when Gaberiel, his fur form sleek in the moonlight, stared his son down, telling him it wasn't his right to start a hunting song; it was the leader's, his or his mate's. Not the prince's.

Vivian appeared, and nudged Gabe with her muzzle. _It's fine,_ She seemed to tell him with her soft eyes. Gabriel shifted, and didn't say anything. Riker grinned. Finally, he was getting a little respect. He wanted to test how far it would go though.

He bounded off toward the wood, tail held high, paws pounding on the turf. He heard the sound of the rest of the pack following, and his heart pumped faster. _Leading a pack wouldn't be so bad,_ He thought to himself as he raced to the treeline. The freedom to start a hunt, to lead a run; it felt so free.

Then Riker heard Gabriel come behind him, and he lost that sense of freedom. The pack alpha silently showed his canine long teeth to his son, and rushed ahead of him. Holding back a snarl, Riker slowed down and dropped back with his friends, who were lagging behind on purpose.

Riker suddenly felt rebellious -he wanted to defy his father so badly. Giving the others signifigant glances, he stopped and veered away from the rest of the pack- and toward Lym's Meadow.

Khloe's breath was ragged as she watched the trees. They were at Lym's Meadow, waiting for some prey to come. Aidan watched the trees, gun in hand, eager for the hunt. Khloe kept glancing over at her father, hoping that Riker and his friends would stay far away from this place tonight.

_Dear God, please keep him safe, _Khloe prayed silently. Just then, movement caught Khloe's eye- as well as Aidan's.

He cocked his gun, his eyes narrow and crazed.

"Get ready," He hissed. Khloe obeyed him slavishly. She aimed.

There from the trees came five abnormally large wolves; two were lanky and had mangy fur.Almost instantly she could tell they were male. There was another guy as well; he was muscled and had midnight black fur. The other two were females- Khloe would never figure out how she knew that- but one was a light red, the other pure white. Aidan set his sight on the big black male, whispering, "A trophy, to be sure. Get ready."

Khloe's hands shook as she aimed.

Aidan grinned wickedly, and said "Vengence."

Then he fired.

But the white she-wolf had seen what was coming and threw herself in front of him. The black wolf, Riker, howled painfully and bitterly as with a whimper, the white wolf, Lark, fell. Lark moaned and closed her eyes. The pain was electrafying; it was racing through her blood, for in the bullet was liquid silver.

Aidan's eyes were narrow and vicious as he reloaded, but then the black male turned his eyes on Aidan with a snarl, eyes flashing. He'd scented them; and he was coming to get them.

Aidan gripped Khloe's hands and yanked her up. "RUN!" He yelled. She started trembling, but she didn't run.

Riker stepped forward, froth on his lips. He was ready to attack, ready to take revenge for his sister. But then he saw who was standing there, and he fell into shock.

Khloe, with a gun in her hand.

_My god,_ He thought, _she's the one that's been killing us; the hunter. _He howled, full of rage and pain that his love was the killer. Without thinking, he raced up and bit her.

**A/N:**

**-Gasp- I even surprised myself with this chapter. What will happen? Will Riker go crazy? DUN DUN DUN!**


	9. Regret

**Chapter 9: Regret**

Riker tore into Khloe, rendering her flesh, her blood exploding in his mouth. Snarls escaped his lips, and Khloe's terror drove him on. _I trusted you_ he thought in his rage, _and you betray me. _How stupid of her!

"DADDY!" Khloe shrieked. Aidan, who was a few feet away from the werewolf and his daughter, turned around, and his eyes widened. "KHLOE!" He bellowed savagly as he aimed his gun at Riker's heart. Riker lifted from his prey, his mouth covered in blood, and faced Aidan.

He growled loudly, his voice sounding like thunder. _Do your worst, you crazy--_

His thoughts were cut short as the rest of the pack appeared from the shadows, Gabriel in the lead. The alpha had one glance at the scene, and he knew instantly what was happening. He bared his fangs at Aidan, who swung his gun around, switching from target to target, and he began to stink of fear. It rolled off him in waves, growing greater with each member of the pack that emerged.

Riker was suddenly throw backwards by Khloe, who raced to Aidan's side.

"Khloe, get behind me," Aidan said in a icy voice. Khloe obeyed with a whimper.

Vivian, who'd been crouched over Lark, turned to the hunter, and then she recognized the man's scent, though his appearance had changed.

Aidan

Bubbling rage surged through her, and she stepped forward. How dare he show his face! How dare he hunt her kind, when he knew that they would be ready to kill him! How could he shoot some innocent young one, when he knew they were human?

She snarled, and flashed her fangs at him. She wanted to bit him so badly, to feel his flesh ripping as she tore into him with razor sharp fangs. Vivian growled loudly, as did the rest, and she stepped to Riker's side.

Riker watched his mother with wild eyes, the taste of blood making him go wild. Vivian nudged him with her muzzle, and the crazy look left his eyes. The blow of what he'd just done made him whimper, and bury his nose between his paws.

_Dear Moon,_ He thought, wishing this was a nightmare, _what did I do? I just bit Khloe! _

Shock raced over him like someone was pouring cold water down his back. _I bit her under a full moon. _

He felt Vivian lick his head tenderly, and she nudged him again, urging him to get up. Riker did so, and was burning from shame when he realized that the entire pack was staring at him. But there was the bloodlust in their eyes too; even slightly in Gabriel's.

_Are we truly cursed, as the humans say? _Riker thought bitterly. _To always yearn for blood on the muzzle, to attack someone whom you love?_

But then he remembered what Khloe had done to his sister, and he growled again. Khloe whimpered behind Aidan, while her father cocked his gun.

"What are you gonna do, wolf-boy?" He snapped. Riker's eyes locked on Khloe purposely, and he licked his lips. Vivian showed her canines to Aidan, and walked to Gabriel's side. Gabriel glanced at his mate, though his gaze never left the human that had intruded on his lands.

"Daddy..." Khloe whimpered pitifully. "My arm...it hurts..." Aidan's eyes flickered to his daughter's shredded arm. "You're losing a lot of blood." He said practically. "We have to get you to a hospital. But-"

Gabriel snarled. It was clear he wouldn't let the Hunter leave; he or his daughter. The Laws of the Moon came unbidden to Riker's mind.

_A claw for a claw_

_A tooth for a tooth_

_So proclaims the ancient Law_

_Shed is blood _

_Then blood be shed._

_Because each and all are dead._

_A life for a life _

_The moon decress, _

_so don't you mourn and fall to your knees._

_"Great Moon."_ Riker thought. _"Dad means for her to bleed to death, if Lark doesn't make it."_

Riker glanced to his sister, who was being tended to by Aunt Persia. Her breathing seemed pained and shallow; her eyes held a vacant look.

Aidan bit his lower lip, as if deciding something. "Fine. I can see that you beasts won't leave until my daughter is dead, because of your almost dead kin." He said, waver in his voice. Gabriel dipped his head slightly, indicating a nod.

"So I will make a deal with you." He said, his voice coaxing. "If you let me and my daughter go, I will give you the antidote to the silver that is in the girl's bloodstream."

Riker's eyes studied his father intently. Gabriel had his head cocked to the side, flickering his ears to catch every sound. The pack kept deathly quiet; yet some were staring at Khloe and Aiden, bloodlust and revenge in their eyes which shone off the light of the moon.

Gabriel growled-- then barked his agreement to Aidan's proposal. The hunter reached slowly into his knapsack, the circle of werewolves eyeing him intently. One slip up and he was wolf chow.

He pulled out a vial that contained a blue liquid. Cationously, he tossed it gently to Gabriel's paws, making sure it didn't land on the rocks and shatter.

Quick as a flash, Vivian had pounced on the vial, snarling at Aidan all the while. She raced to Aunt Persia's side, and laid it by the elderly healer, who immediatly snapped the lid open with her jaws.

Aidan began to back away, gripping Khloe's good arm. "Don't try any tricks with me, or my girl, you wolves. I kept my end of the bargain; I'm trusting you to keep yours."

Gabriel turned away from the man, flickering his tail dismissively. He had the antidote for his daughter. That was all that mattered. But just to be sure...

The pack leader yipped to Ulf and Finn and Willem, indicating with his eyes that they needed to drive Aidan and Khloe out of the pack lands---and fast. The three strong lycans growled, their lips raised to reveal pearly white and deathly sharp fangs. Aidan backed away slowly, but Khloe suddenly collasped. He glanced down at his daughter, and reached down, as if trying to help her up; he was stopped by Riker's snapping jaws.

"What are you doing!" Aidan demanded. Riker pointed his muzzle to the moon, then touched Khloe's wound softly with his nose. Aidan's face paled in realization. "NO!" He bellowed. He clutched his head, and yanked at his hair.

Khloe's eyes closed, and she began to shiver. Vivian came to her son's side, and looked down at her rival's daughter. Her gaze traveled to the moon, then a grief-stricken Aidan. The three who had been trying to get rid of Aidan stopped, waiting their Queen's command. She growled, and nodded. Aidan walked away without a fight, defeat in his step, and anger in his eyes.

They had taken his only child away from him, his only link to her mother. The black one had done it on purpose, had done it so Aidan would be filled with misery and woe...

Or at least, that's what the hunter himself believed.

He turned back and saw the black male and the gray female pull gently on Khloe's collar, pulling her towards a grizzled gray wolf that had patchy fur and squinted eyes.

The only thing that whispered in his mind was _revenge for Khloe._

Khloe was shivering, and her mind was fevered. She opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by wolves, but she wasn't afraid. She welcomed the sight of them, like they were her friends, her family. And she also saw the moon, her savior..

_Why have I never seen the moon in this light? _Khloe wondered, her thoughts fuzzy. A faint whimpering filled her ears, and her dim vision caught sight of a black wolf with familiar eyes. _Where have I seen you before, dark one?_ She asked herself. Khloe felt like she owed this wolf something, some great gift that had been bestowed upon her. But she couldn't remember what.

_Wish I could talk to him_ She thought before she let the darkness claim her.

**A/N: OMG! I am soo sooo sorry this took forever to update! I had an extreme case of writer's block, and couldn't figure out how to do this chapter! Anyway, please forgive me, and hope you like this chapter. Promise I update on this one!**

**Madi**


	10. Khloe Reveals All

**Chapter 10: Khloe reveals all.**

When Khloe awoke, she was piled with furs and was desperately hot. She tried to roll over onto her side, but was apparently strapped down by something. Tired by even this small task, Khloe closed her eyes, trying to recall any scrap of memory from the night --or maybe several nights-- before. What had happened? All she could remember was fear, a sharp pain, blood and then a bright, white orb hanging in the sky. The moon.

But where was she now? Where was Aidan?

A door opened, letting in a rush of cooling wind. Khloe heard two sets of footsteps come into the room. It was a male and a female. She could tell by the musky, hardy scent of a young male, and by the spearmint gum and lipstick surrounding the other person..

Wait, since when could she tell someone was male or female by _smelling _the air?

Something was definitely wrong.

"I see you're up, Khloe," A familiar voice said. Riker came from the dark corner where the door was, accompanied by Vivian. A worried frown was on Vivian's face, but Riker was stone cold.

"Riker?" Khloe said, her voice raspy. "What...what happened? Where am I? How long--"

"Stop asking so many questions, and maybe I can answer." He snapped. His tone was harsh and angry. He'd never used that type of voice with Khloe before.

"Riker.." Vivian placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Stop being so snappy. She's become.. us. Be understanding, for her."

Khloe looked back and forth between son and mother. Something was utterly wrong. Vivian came to Khloe's side, and un-did the straps that bound her. As she untied the elaborate knots, Riker began to explain.

"To answer you, you're at my family.. My pack's forest home." He said resignedly. "You've been here only for a few hours, in and out of consciousness. Luckily, you're recovering, from what Aunt Persia says, but you almost left us several times. You were a hard one to turn, that's for sure. What happened to you is a bit more complicated though.."

"Where is my father?" Khloe questioned. She felt her stomach drop as Vivian lowered her head guiltily. "Khloe, your father was driven off by my husband, Riker's father, and the pack leader. Your Leader."

Now Khloe was confused.

"My leader? But I'm not one of you! I'm not a lycan!" She blurted. Riker's eyebrow shot up. "You know what we are?" He growled.

Khloe hung her head. "Yes," She said meekly, like a child who was being disciplined. "I've always known. Since the very first day we met. And there's something else, too."

She sucked in a deep breath. She wasn't sure if Riker would accept what she had to say.

"The only reason I called you was because my father needed to get close to Vivian. He wanted revenge. And I was part of the plan; I was supposed to kill you later on, after I got the information I needed."

Riker's eyes widened, and his eyes glowed red. Khloe's heartbeat quickened, and she felt her blood rush to her hands and feet, and she heard a tiny 'pop'

"What! YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL MY MOM! YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME! KHLOE, HOW COULD YOU?"

Khloe saw Riker's fingernails turn to talons, and she heard the sickening crunch of bones. Suddenly, Khloe broke out in sweat, and her muscles clenched and unclenched. She tried to keep the muscle cramps down, but they grew and began through her whole body.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" She yelled, answering Riker's challenge "HE IS MY FATHER! HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" Khloe looked up to see him close his eyes, and his talons receded and became regular nails. Her stomach muscles stopped clenching, and her heart stopped pounding so hard.

Vivian came over, pity in her eyes. "Khloe, I know this must be hard, since you've been a meat--human all your life." She began gently. "But you have to adept, and you have to stay with us, the pack. Tonight's full moon, and well, your father wouldn't really want to be around you when you change." She placed a hand on Khloe's shoulder. "You're one of us now; but we _will _have to test you, and make sure you're not going to hunt us again.

"But I've only hunted twice." She protested. "Once several weeks before we moved here, and last night. But last night was only because he forced me. I never wanted to hurt any of you, once I got to know Riker and Lark and Den and Kall.. They're my friends. I never wanted to hurt you, and you've just got to believe me."

Khloe caught Vivian's eye, and held the stare to prove she was truthful. Vivian gave a weak smile, and dropped her gaze.

"I believe you, Khloe," She said finally, "but I'm going to have to convince the rest of the pack, and Gabriel. Gabriel is going to be the hardest to sway; he saw you with a gun, and he saw...Aidan." Vivian shuddered with disgust and rage as she spat the name out.

"But anyway, you should get out and try your new... abilities out. Better get a head start, as tonight's full moon. Come on, you can explore the forest in your new body, and Riker and his age-mates can go with you."

Khloe shivered when Vivian mentioned the full moon that night. She wasn't looking forward to it; but she could see the eagerness in Vivian and Riker's eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Khloe suddenly asked. Vivian shrugged. "Only for a brief moment. It's hard to explain, but you get this nauseated feeling, then...freedom, I suppose." She grinned at the thought, and then shook her head slightly.

"Riker, why don't you go get Den and Kall and Sorcha? Sorcha should be upstairs, with Lark." A pained look crossed Vivian's face, and Khloe remembered that a white she-wolf had gotten shot.

"Is Lark alright?" Khloe asked. Vivian pursed her lips to a tight line, and an edge came to her eyes and the corners of her mouth. "She's on the borderline.. But Aunt Persia said she got the silver out quick enough. So we can only hope for the best now."

"I feel so sorry about my father," Khloe muttered to Vivian. "Please forgive me. I can't speak for his actions, but try to forgive me.."

For the first time, Vivian eyed Khloe wearily. "Khloe… his blood flows in your veins, yet now, so does the Moon Goddess's. You must be put on trial by my people, my pack. Tonight, probably."

Khloe hung her head, but understood. "I get it," She said softly. Slowly, she got to her feet, though she was very wobbly. She stumbled forward, and nearly fell, but was caught last minute by Riker. As soon as she was on her feet, Riker let go of her arm, not meeting Khloe's eye.

"Come on," He said, a harsh note in his voice. "I think you'd better avoid Sorcha for now… she's pretty angry with you, not saying I don't blame her."

Khloe's heart felt like it was being torn apart, yet she really couldn't blame them. They'd seen her with her father, gun in hand. They would never fully trust her, and she knew that some would never forgive her, like Riker and Sorcha. Khloe had been planning to kill Riker. She would understand if he wanted her dead.

They walked into a dark and deserted hallway, which held many doors. Sounds came from behind the doors; growls, mutterings, and Khloe heard a howl. She shivered involuntarily, trying to hide it, but Riker saw out of the corner of his eye.

"Scared, are you?" He growled. "Well, get used to it. You'll soon be making those sounds as well." He spat the last part out, and Khloe felt an unfamiliar rage.

"I wouldn't be like _you _if one of _your pack mates_ hadn't bitten me!" She snapped back. A misty look came into Riker's eyes, and he said nothing.

_This is your just punishment,_ A mocking voice whispered in Khloe's head, as the pair made their way up the stairs at the end of the hallway,_ You have become what you have so long hated, so long hunted with your father. Whatever God is out there, they have given you your punishment. You will be an outcast, even in this lycan pack, and Aidan will hate you as he hates the true werewolves. _

Khloe squeezed her eyes shut, trying to drown out the voice. But it didn't work. The voice grew stronger, louder. She was forced to listen.

_You have lost the only people that cared for you; Riker and Aidan. Riker despises you for what you were, and Aidan is disgusted with you for what you have become. You are nothing. You are dead to everyone._

She opened her eyes when she accidentally ran into Riker's back. He turned to her, and snarled, like a wild animal.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped. Khloe bristled, yet did nothing, but turn her head away. Riker knocked on the door, and yelled, "Den, Kall, get out here! Khloe's awake; Mom says we've got to take her on a run."

After a few moments, Den opened the door, giving Riker a quick smile, before glaring at Khloe. She shriveled under his outraged gaze, but decided to stare Den directly in the eye, challenging him.

Riker snorted at her insolence, but Khloe seemed to rise a little in Den's eyes.

"Welcome to the pack, Khloe." Den yipped, as Kall came behind his brother. This time it was Khloe who glared at him.

"I didn't want this," She growled. "So don't remind me of what I am now."

Den rolled his eyes, but Kall chided, "Khloe, you should be grateful. You're like, the first meat-person that I've heard of that got bitten and turned."

Khloe raised her eyebrows. "Oh? I thought that the legends say that tons of people get bitten."

"Naw, that's just legends." Den said, coming out wearing only a pair of boxers. Khloe's eyes widened briefly, then she turned her gaze away. Kall chuckled as he came out as well; only more clad then his brother, in jeans.

"Get used to seeing people hardly dressed, or not dressed at all." He informed her. "It's kinda hard to transform to your fur form when you're wearing clothes."

Khloe blushed at the thought. The boys traded quick glances of faint amusement, and then Riker broke the silence.

"Okay, enough chatter. Come on, let's get downstairs." He said. Khloe saw his hands were twitching and forming fists on and off.

The four went quietly downstairs, not speaking to each other. A silence had fallen between them, a mix of uncomfortable silence and compatible silence. It was really strange.

They crossed the living room, and went into the kitchen, where Gregory, Ulf, Willem and Finn were chatting quietly with Gabriel. Khloe swallowed hard as they instantly stopped talking as she walked in, but they hadn't stopped in time for her to hear the last sentence that Gabriel uttered.

"… She's not a true _loup-garou_, and what's more, she's the daughter of Aidan. She'll have to run the Trial of the Fang, I think. That way the pack can take out their anger of her transformation before things get out of hand…."

The five males stared at Khloe as she entered, and Gabriel's eyes were on fire.

"Where are you four going?" The leader asked, his voice quavering with unleashed rage. Riker met his father's eyes.

"Mom told me to take Khloe out for a run." He informed his father. Gabriel grunted, then gestured toward the door.

"Get going then. There's a pack meeting in about an hour and a half, about _you._" He directed the last part to Khloe, anger in his voice. The newly transformed girl felt herself shrinking under his gaze, but she still muttered.

"Well, don't I feel special."

Gabriel glared at her, like his eyes were lazar beams that could shoot right through her. "Yes, you should feel very special." He snapped. "Because you've got the Moon's blood in you, thanks to someone.."

The leader turned away, and beside her, Khloe felt Riker tense. But it passed quickly, and the four walked out to the back, which was surrounded by forest.

"Time for a run." Den said, stretching his arms up to the noonday sun. Khloe closed her eyes briefly, and then opened them again when she heard Riker's voice whisper in her ear.

"There's something I have to tell you."

Khloe turned to Riker, locking her eyes with his. "Alright. Is it that you hate me for who my father is?" She asked bitterly.

Riker shook his head. "I do distrust you, but I don't hate you for your family. I could ask you if you hate me because of what I am, but I know the answer to that."

Khloe cast her eyes downward. "No, you don't. I don't even know the answer to that anymore. I'm too confused." She sighed, and felt her eyes watering.

"Khlo," He said softly, reaching out to tip her chin up, so her eyes would meet his. "What I'm about to tell you might decide if you hate me or not."

He took a deep breath, and then said in a rush, "Khloe, last night, I saw you with the gun just after Lark was shot. I got very, very angry, and I… lost control."

"What are you saying?" Khloe asked, anger and fear rising like bile in her gut.

Riker stared at her directly in the eye. "Khlo, I was the one that bit you. I'm the one that gave you lycan blood."

Khloe backed away from him, rage filling her chest. "It was you?" She spat. "You did this to me? You changed me? I hate you!"

She went up to him, and slapped him across the face, leaving long, bloody claw marks down his face. Den and Kall, who were both in wolf form, yipped in surprise. Khloe gasped as she saw her fingers had grown talons at the end, and they were red from Riker's blood.

"You shouldn't have done that," Riker said softly, before doubling over. Khloe backed away even further as fur sprouted from his body, and as his clothes were ripped apart at the seams.

_He's going to attack you_ The mocking voice returned. _You are going to be helpless…. Unless you accept the new part of you, the untamed part of you._

Unexpectedly, a wild instinct came over Khloe. She tensed her muscles as sweat broke across her brow. She tightened her stomach, trying to will something on. It was like someone else had taken over her body and was telling it what to do. Khloe leaned forward, feeling like she was going to throw up. She shivered, and felt the creaking and transforming of bones. It came faster then-- her legs shortened, and her arms lengthened. A thick, shaggy gray pelt erupted from all pores of her skin, covering her in the fur. Khloe's clothes ripped and shredded as her muscles and fur developed. Her fingers curled to paws, her nails to deadly claws. Khloe felt her ears creep to the top of her head, becoming pointed and larger then normal. Her nose and jaw bulged forward, her teeth becoming fangs. Finally, Khloe's spine pushed out of her skin, and was quickly covered by flesh and fur, and the transformation was complete.

She snarled at Riker, rage consuming her, and then stopped mid-growl as she saw his wolf-form. He was the black wolf. He was the one who bit her. The one who turned her. She hadn't really believed him, till now. Till she saw his other half. Khloe tipped her head back and howled; she cried for her lost humanity, her lost father, lost mother. She let her troubles flow into the wild song, and as each note rose and fell, she felt her human conscious slipping away, letting the beast within gain control..

Her howl was choked off as she realized she was losing herself. She lunged at Riker, taking out her hate and anger and confusion on him. He didn't react quickly enough; Khloe clasped her jaws around Riker's front leg, growling.

_A bite for a bite, Riker_ She thought, as she clamped down harder. The irony tang of blood reached her tongue, both making her want to vomit and urge the fight on. But Riker wasn't going to let Khloe tear him to pieces so easily. The more experienced _loup-garou_ growled, and snapped at Khloe's back, pinching the skin, and breaking it.

_Khloe, you should know better._ He thought, as he savaged Khloe's nose. The girl whimpered, and finally let go of Riker's leg, backing away with her fangs bared. Riker, hackles raised, began to circle Khloe, but she didn't back down. She stepped up, and tore into the black wolf's hide before retreating, all in the blink of an eye.

Riker registered mild surprise, and glanced at his torn hide. _She's unnaturally quick, even for us. _Just then, Den and Kall decided they'd try to break up the fight. But Khloe snarled, and drove them both off, tail stiffly held in the fighting position. She wanted to take her rage out on Riker, and no one was going to stop her.

A blur of red hit Khloe like a bolt of lightening, clamping its jaws around Khloe's throat. Sorcha wouldn't let up though; she bit down harder and harder, a little bit at a time, to make Khloe choke.

Khloe gasped, and started panting for breath. She had to get Sorcha off her. Otherwise the girl would crush her windpipe.

The hunter's daughter whipped her head around, and grabbed a hold of Sorcha's paw. Khloe pulled on it, sending Sorcha falling with a thud into the dusty ground. The fall made Sorcha release Khloe, and the new _loup-garou_ suck in a deep breath, trying to clear her head of all the stars that had formed before her eyes. But Sorcha was on her again, dodging left and right, feinting and really going for it. Khloe saw Riker from the corner of her eye, being restrained by Den and Kall. He was desperately growling, and jumping toward the fight, trying to get back in it. His eyes were fixed solely on Sorcha.

That made Khloe even angrier. _"You were mine, Riker."_ She thought to him_ "And now you want to ignore me because of my dad. I thought you loved me.."_

Khloe attacked Sorcha first, aiming for the girl's face. _"But since Riker has chosen you, I'll make it so he won't look at you again."_

Khloe's teeth connected, and as soon as Khloe felt the blood in her mouth, she went crazy. She tore and ripped into Sorcha's face. The other girl howled in pain, and managed to break away from Khloe's fierce rage. But Khloe had done the damage she'd wanted to do. Sorcha's muzzle was a bloody mess, with ripped skin hanging everywhere. Lucky for her though, Khloe hadn't been able to reach her eyes.

Suddenly, Khloe was thrown in the air by large and powerful hands. She landed hardly on a dry patch of ground, and turned to see who dared touch her like that, her fangs bared.

Gabriel stood over her, eyes on fire. "What are you doing!" He bellowed. "What happened here?"

Khloe saw Sorcha behind Gabriel, in semi-human form.

"The halfling attacked Prince Riker." Sorcha explained calmly, her tone high. "And I happened to see through a window. I had been tending to Lark, but when I saw the new-girl change to fur and try to rip Riker to bits, I joined the fight."

Gabriel stared Khloe down, though instead of cringing, she growled softly and stared directly in Gabriel's furious eyes.

_I defended my self when there was no one else,_ Khloe thought. _I will protect myself against anyone, even you, Gabriel. If you want to kill me, go ahead. I have nothing left to live for._

Khloe tipped her head back, exposing her throat, daring Gabriel to tear it out. Riker, still in fur form, watched quietly.

_Is she really offering Dad her throat, her life? _He gasped mentally. _Doesn't she know better? Gabriel would certainly take the chance to mete justice out to the one that nearly killed his daughter, and the Pack Prince… however much Gabriel detests me. If I die, someone not of his line will lead, even assuming I get the Alpha position._

Gabriel studied Khloe a moment. "Tonight you will fight, as you so desire," Gabriel boomed. "Only you will be fighting for your life, for your acceptance in the pack, and for your right to earn a mate here. Tonight, you will fight in the Goddess's Trial."

A growl of uneasiness erupted from Riker, and Khloe could see his eyes widened in surprise.

_Must be bad,_ Khloe observed without emotion.

"You, Khloe Aidan's Daughter, will meet us here as soon as the sun sets and the moon rises. You must come; there is no exceptions." Gabriel thundered. "And should you dare disobey me, I will finish you off myself, halfling."

Gabriel turned his back and walked away, leading Sorcha with him. _Funny, _Riker thought, as he watched his father and friend head to the house, _Why is Gabriel suddenly taking a liking to Sorcha now? He always thought that SHE was the troublemaker. What has changed?_

Khloe's tail dropped, and her eyes flickered from Sorcha back to Riker. Riker growled at Khloe, his lips pulled back to reveal his bloodstained fangs. Khloe heard a great, rumbling sound and she realized that it was her own snarl.

_Stupid Riker. Why did I fall for him? Why, in God's name?_ Khloe growled to herself.

She shook her head, and laid her ears back against her head.

_I need to be alone,_ Khloe decided, turning away from Riker and the house. She flickered her tail at Riker, teasing and taunting him, before setting off at a brisk pace into the woods. Soon that brisk pace became a run, and Khloe felt that she was flying across the forest floor. She wanted to howl her joy to the sky, but she just enjoyed the feeling of the wind through her fur. Khloe leapt over a fallen log, and she thought she could do anything she wanted to. She could run up to the sky, if she wished to, and capture the sun in her mighty jaws.

_I could bite the sun in two, and let the darkness rule the earth, with the Moon as everyone's guide._ Khloe thought joyously. She suddenly stopped when a scent wafted through the trees. Khloe dropped to a crouch, and stalked forward, her muscle quavering with unleashed power.

Before her was a deer, a healthy young doe, grazing peacefully. Khloe watched the doe with eyes that were more golden then their usual ice blue.

_Such a tasty morsel should not be left alone in the woods,_ She thought herself. _Others would want this deer, but they're too late. It's mine. _

She pursued her quarry, slowly coming forward, her ears laid back, and her posture showing all she was ready to hunt.

The doe lifted her head, and her large, deep pools of brown eyes scanned the bush uneasily. Her ears swiveled this way and that, searching for any type of sound.

_Get ready to run, my pretty._ Khloe howled happily to herself. Without warning, Khloe burst through the bushes, lunging at the doe. Without a sound, the doe bounded off, and Khloe gave chase.

_Come to me, lovely one, _Khloe thought wildly. She herded the deer left and right, and finally tired of playing with the poor creature. She leapt to the front of the deer, cutting the animal off, and before the unfortunate thing could do anything, Khloe grabbed a hold of the doe's throat. She took the deer down, her teeth tearing into the doe's tender flesh. A new wave of blood washed into Khloe's mouth, and she yipped with the elation of the kill.

_How could I have thought lycans to be so hideous when they have such great power? _Khloe thought, as she began to tear into the doe's face. The doe's large, innocent eyes watched Khloe with shock and pain as slowly the life drained out of her. Khloe stared into those eyes, and was suddenly repulsed by what she had done. Whimpering loudly, she backed away, vigorously clawing at her muzzle with her paws, trying desperately to wipe the blood from her muzzle.

_What have I done?_ Khloe whimpered loudly. How could she have killed? She was just transformed; why was she acting so brutally?

_I am a monster._ Khloe accused herself. She wanted to cry; yet wolves couldn't cry. She lay on the ground in a crumpled rag doll heap, letting her limbs go loose. Slowly, she felt herself make the change back to human. Naked and streaked with blood, Khloe hugged her knees to her chest, and did the only thing she felt she had the power to do.

Khloe put her face to the cold, unforgiving earth and sobbed till her heart felt like it was going to burst.

"Khloe?"

A familiar voice drifted through the woods, awakening Khloe from her restless sleep. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, and Khloe could faintly see the outline of the moon. She sat up, momentarily forgetting where she was, and what she had done. But then she saw the doe, with its throat gaping open at her, accusing her even in death.

When Khloe saw that, she turned away and vomited. Yet even that didn't help, because when she looked down at herself, she saw the dark smudges of blood, reminding her what she'd done.

"Khloe?" The voice came again, this time right behind her. Khloe didn't turn around. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

A firm, yet gentle hand squeezed Khloe's shoulder. She yielded to the one who came after her, opening her eyes and looking into the face of Willem, one of the males who had been talking to Gabriel earlier.

"What do you want?" Khloe croaked out, her voice as cold as ice. "Come to recap that I'm a halfling? That I'm not wanted by any?"

Willem shook his head. "Nope, figured you'd remember those things without my help. I came to tell you that you're expected."

Khloe briefly closed her eyes, and then snapped them back open again. "Oh, yes. The Goddess's Trial. Sounds lovely, whatever it is."

Willem smirked. "You won't find it so lovely when you're fighting against Sorcha again," Willem told her. "And it's not very fun when.. well, I'll let Gabriel tell you."

Khloe didn't show any emotion. All she could muster was a sigh. "At this point, I'd rather be dead then be a monster."

Willem made a face. "That could possibly be arranged."

She glanced at the carcass of the doe and shivered. "How could I do something like that?" She whispered, more to herself then to Willem. Willem followed her gaze, and grimaced for her.

"Nice work. Looks like a clean kill, at least." Willem said softly. Khloe let out a sigh.

"I feel like Khloe the human is slipping away," She said quietly. "And I don't know what to do."

Willem patted her hand in a fatherly gesture. "I don't know what it's like to be bitten and transformed, but I _have _been a lycan all my life. The bloodlust is always there, hidden in a corner, and it comes out when you least expect it. But you _can_ control it; just think of your humanity."

Khloe snorted. "Beasts have _humanity_?"

Willem raised an eyebrow. "Believe it or not, yes. You know, we're human part of the time, too. Don't you think we have human emotions and feelings?"

"Okay, okay," Khloe, said, rising to her feet. Willem glanced away, and quickly yanked off his t-shirt, passing it to cover Khloe. She smiled gratefully, the first true smile she had shown in days, and dragged it over her head. The shirt reached her knees.

"So what do I have to do for this Trial?" Khloe asked, taking her hair out of her collar. Willem scowled.

"Can't tell you," Willem said, turning his back on Khloe. "That's the privilege of the alpha or the alpha's wife, the Queen. Not a pack-member."

"Fine then," Khloe snapped, following behind the older male. "I guess I have to learn a lot about being a.." She trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"A metamorph," Willem supplied. Khloe nodded. They made their way silently through the woods, all the while the sun sinking lower and lower toward the horizon. Khloe looked up at the sky, and a delicious shudder ran through her at the sight of the Moon.

"The Lady's tempting, isn't she?" Willem commented, his eyes on the moon as well. Khloe didn't say anything, but continued to walk. Taking the hint, Willem didn't say anything else, and the rest of the journey was made in silence.

The pair soon came to the house, and by then the sun had disappeared, and the last of its rays was dying on the horizon. The pack had gathered round in a circle, where Sorcha and Gabriel awaited Khloe. Some of the pack was clothed; others were not, yet they were all bathed in the silver of the moonlight.

Khloe strolled toward the pack, while at least twenty pairs of eyes watched her. She held her head higher, and stared some of the pack directly in the eye, daring them to attack her now.

_I am ready to fight anyone,_ She thought. _Even Riker._ Yet when Khloe scanned the assembled members, the pack Leader's son was nowhere in sight.

Gabriel eyed the brash one with an expression of thunderous rage, yet as his position as pack Leader, he could not let emotions rule him.

"Khloe, Daughter of the Humans," Gabriel boomed, addressing the pack. "You have been called upon to face the challenge of the Goddess's Trial, where your rank in the pack, if you may mate with a male here, and your fate will all be decided on the strength of your teeth and claws. You are to fight Sorcha, Daughter of the Moon. I step aside now to allow Orlando Griffin, the Keeper of the Law, to recite it."

A shriveled old man appeared seemingly out of nowhere, his face as old as the earth. He fixed each of the pack with a fierce gaze that revealed the power he had in his youth.

"I will now recite the Law." He said in a voice as ancient as the winds of time. He closed his eyes.

"When a lycan breaks the Laws of the Lady, they must face the consequences of their actions. Under the watchful, full gaze of the Moon, the accused one must fight in their fur against the one they offended. Yet if the victim cannot, or chooses not, to fight against the offender, then a substitute may be offered, only of his or her own free will." 

The old man cleared his throat, as if trying to remember the words. _"In the Goddess's Trial, the two combating pack members fight till one yields. If one of them will not yield to the other, then the pack Leader will decide a winner, along with the Queen. Yet, if the Leader so chooses, then he may allow the two gladiators to fight to the death."_

Orlando stepped back into the circle, inclining his head to Aunt Persia. The elderly healer stepped into the circle, wearing a gossamer black robe. She closed her eyes, and a sound grew deep in her chest. It grew from a low hum to a deep growl, and soon all the pack was swaying to it. Khloe felt rough hands push her forward into the circle, and she saw Sorcha come forward as well.

Aunt Persia came forward, an iron dagger in one hand, a bent wooden bowl in the other. "Offer your blood up to the Moon," She instructed, handing Sorcha the dagger. "So that if your life is forfeit, the Goddess will know your blood and take you up to the Hunting Grounds, where all ancestors are embodied forever in the stars."

Without flinching, Sorcha drew the blade across her palm, squeezing the cut so blood seeped out. Slowly, it trickled into the bowl, and when a tiny puddle had collected at the bottom, Aunt Persia nodded her head.

"May the Goddess be with you." Aunt Persia said. She turned to Khloe, and her eyes became icier then they had been with Sorcha.

"Offer your blood to the Lady." The old healer repeated. Khloe took the dagger from Aunt Persia's hands, studying it with a calm, clear look.

Quickly, before she could change her mind, Khloe let the dagger bite deeply into her palm, hissing slightly at the pain that raced up her arm.

She let her blood drip slowly into the bowl, where it blended with Sorcha's. Aunt Persia grunted as the last drop fell, and yanked the dagger out of Khloe's hands.

"Goddess be with you." She said half-heartedly. The healer placed the bowl down, and the growling music grew louder. Above, the Moon looked on coldly.

"May the one that the Goddess chooses claim victory!" Aunt Persia cried. She groaned loudly, and, as if it was a cue, the rest of the pack fell to all fours. Khloe felt a strong tugging throughout her whole body, and she felt the crunch of bones. It came faster than before; Khloe could only guess it was because of the full moon hanging heavy in the sky. Khloe moaned, and her hands became furry and her fingernails lengthened to talons. Her teeth sharpened to fangs, and her face bulged out into a muzzle. A tail poked from her back, and she fell to all fours as pads filled her palms and soles.

Before the change had fully taken over, Sorcha lunged, grabbing a hold of the scruff of Khloe's neck. She flipped Khloe on her back and jumped atop of her, pinning Khloe to the ground and Khloe realized that she had exposed her vulnerable belly. Thinking quickly, she nipped at Sorcha's equally exposed neck, making Sorcha draw back in defense. Khloe kicked at Sorcha's stomach with her long claws, and managed to get out of the way.

Sorcha snarled, flashing pearly fangs. She pounded the ground with her front paw, trying to get Khloe to loose her cool and come after her.

_The little witch thinks she can taunt me to chase her?_ Khloe thought. A growl escaped her lips. _She'll be the one fighting for control before I'm through with her._

Khloe grinned a wolfishly wicked smile, and feinted to the left, then the right, making Sorcha turn this way and that. Khloe nipped at Sorcha's ears, then nipped right below Sorcha's muzzle, jumping back before the other girl could respond.

She drew back patiently, her eyes watching the frustrated Sorcha with amusement. Sorcha's eyes grew cunning, and she gave a bark of greeting to someone behind Khloe. Without thinking, Khloe turned around, and saw a big black wolf. Riker.

_He came, _Khloe couldn't help but think. She turned back around to her foe, and came face to face with Sorcha's teeth. Khloe reared back on her hind legs and pushed Sorcha back with her front paws, but Sorcha still clamped down on Khloe's shoulder. Khloe whimpered in pain, and thinking quickly, bit down firmly on Sorcha's muzzle. Sorcha's eyes gazed furiously into Khloe's, and the newly transformed lycan knew the female had something planned.

Sorcha pawed frantically at Khloe's face, and Khloe barely missed having her eyes clawed out. Sorcha suddenly kicked out with her back legs, and kicked Khloe so hard that the breath was instantly knocked out of her.

Gasping, Khloe let go of Sorcha, giving the lycan a chance to attack. The red female grabbed a hold of Khloe's neck and flipped her onto her back, so Khloe's belly was exposed. Sorcha howled triumphantly; she had won the fight.

Or so she thought.

Khloe leapt into action, grabbing Sorcha's vulnerable neck with her sharp fangs. Surprise and anger flickered in Sorcha's eyes. Khloe squeezed harder and harder, slowly but surely, making Sorcha suffer.

_You are weak, Sorcha._ Khloe thought, as Sorcha's eyes began to close. Her breathing grew pained. The end was near..

Suddenly, a big brute that she took to be Gabriel attacked Khloe from behind. Khloe was set sprawling, and her grip on Sorcha was released. The red female gasped and panted for breath, while Gabriel stood between the two females.

He glanced from one girl to the other, as if deciding something. A low, uneasy growl escaped his lips, before he gave a short bark to signal something. Instantly, Sorcha was back on her paws, her breathlessness forgotten, and her eyes blazing.

_He gave her his consent to kill me!_ Khloe realized, as Gabriel stepped back into the outer rim of the circle.

Sorcha rumbled a taunt, making Khloe's temper flare. She wasn't going to let this witch kill her. Khloe abruptly lunged forward, snapping at Sorcha's throat again. She knew if she bit the girl's throat one more time, then Sorcha would surely die.

Sorcha tore Khloe's cheek, but by then Khloe didn't care, even as the blood dripped down to the earth. Khloe growled, and backed away quickly, a plan forming in her mind. _Come on Sorcha, jump._ Khloe pleaded silently. Just as she expected, to make up for lost ground, Sorcha jumped through the air. What happened next was as if in slow motion.

Khloe dropped to her belly, and Sorcha flew overhead. Quickly, and without thinking, Khloe looked up, and found Sorcha's belly an easy target. Khloe clamped down on Sorcha's stomach, and she fell to the ground. Luckily, Khloe hadn't bit very deeply, but it was still very close to Sorcha's internal organs. Sorcha laid on her side, looking defiant and frightened at the same time. The fire in her eyes had dimmed somewhat, as she knew that Khloe could kill her here and now. The pack watched silently, their golden eyes studying Khloe intently.

Khloe gazed down at the blood already pooling around Sorcha's stomach. She could end it here and now. She could stop the rivalry for Riker, and she could cease the hatred that Sorcha so carried in her heart.

_It would be easy,_ Khloe couldn't help but think. _A quick, deep bite and Sorcha would be gone. Then I would have proved myself to Gabriel and the rest of his mangy pack. I could be accepted._

Khloe stared at Sorcha a few moments, saliva filling her mouth. Sorcha was weak, a toothless rabbit that couldn't even stand to fight a newly transformed lycan. She didn't deserve to live, to hunt, to grow old with a mate. Khloe leaned closer to Sorcha's neck, her eyes narrowed. Sorcha looked back into Khloe's eyes, accepting her fate.

But when Khloe stared back in Sorcha's eyes, she was reminded of the poor doe that she had so recently hunted. She remembered the pain the deer had revealed in the last few seconds of its life, and she remembered the taste of blood, sharp and sweet and yet repulsing on her tongue.

Khloe pulled herself away, ducking her eyes in shame. She couldn't murder Sorcha. She wouldn't lose her mercy and innocence that way, by killing a girl like herself.

Gabriel and Vivian stepped into the Ring of the Goddess, Gabriel's fur shining in the moonlight, Vivian's eyes smiling.

Gabriel came to stand in front of Khloe, his posture regal and terrifying in the silver of the Goddess. Slowly, and almost regretfully, Gabriel rubbed his muzzle against Khloe's, letting his scent catch on her fur. Vivian came beside Gabriel, and gently gave Khloe a lick between the ears. A howl rose throughout the forest, and the pack drew in close for the feel of course fur on fur.

_I am of the pack now_. Khloe couldn't help but think happily. The rest of the pack licked Khloe on her ears, signaling they finally accepted her. But Khloe didn't see three people who welcomed her. Gregory was helping his daughter up from the ground, letting her put her weight on him. Riker was no where to be found.

_I am a lycan_. Khloe said to herself. _But I am Khloe, too. I will keep my humanity._ And for the first time that night, Khloe tipped her head back and howled thanks to the night.


End file.
